Tempted
by broken gaurdian
Summary: Humans,Mori,and Dmaphires have been killed by evil strigoi.What if Adrian's only hope to help is a girl from his past?Will they fell in love?It's forbidden love.Will Adrian sacrafice the girl he loves to save every1!Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Jill's point of view! Chapter 1!**_

I was at a private meeting. Many mori have been getting killed lately. Royal families and non-royals were frightened. People were afraid they would be next. Lissa is queen so she has the unfair responsibility.

It was only a few people in the group. I had to be there of course and so did Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Abe and Janie. Christian volunteered and no one really knew why Adrian had come.

Everyone was arguing on how to stop Strigoi attacks.  
"We have to fight them. We can't negotiate with them. They know Dimitri and Sonya aren't Strigoi any more so we can't trick them." Rose argued.

I felt a rush of guilt but I realized it wasn't me who felt guilty it was Adrian. He has been shutting me out of the bond during the whole meeting. I finally couldn't take it.

"Adrian, stop shutting me out. Its really annoying!" My voice tone wasn't very nice and people looked at me shocked.  
"I'm shutting you out for a reason! Stay out of my head! I saved your life; you don't have the right to complain!" Adrian lashed out. I felt his regret and sadness. __

Sorry Jailbait. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said that or taken out my frustration on you. I hate hurting you, you don't deserve it. Adrian thought. I went over to where Adrian sat and he hugged me.  
There was a bit of silence then Adrian said…..

"What if we can negotiate with them? I know someone and she owes me. I can get her to talk to me."  
Everyone looked confused.  
"I'm going to _**Buio." **_ Adrian smiled.

Christian's face froze. He then stood up and smirked.  
"I'm coming with you."

"So you know where I'm going? You sure you want to come?" Adrian asked seriously.

"My parents were Strigoi its time to follow their footsteps." Christian smirked. There was something evil in Christian's eyes that freaked me out. I wasn't the only one who saw it.

"What the hell does that mean Christian? What the hell is_** Buio**_?" Lissa demanded. Christian immediately came and hugged her.

"Liss, I'm not going to become a monster. I'll always be here for you. Buio is Italian and means Darkness. It's a club for Strigoi only. I was joking because I know my parents have been there. I'm not my parents." Christian said softly.

"Wait so you two boys have known there's a place full of Strigoi. And you never bothered to tell any guardians?" Rose's mom questioned.

"There is a reason why it's still running. It has high security and there's too many Strigoi for any amount of Guardian's to kill. You wouldn't have a chance to make it through the door. I have been there tons of times but that's because I'm me." Adrian explained.

"I'm going to be allowed in because Analeigh. Christian because of his parent's good reputation among Strigoi. No one else is coming with us. No Guardians or family or friends, no one. End of discussion." Adrian with authority.

"This is our last chance. Let us go do this." Christian spoke.  
"Okay" Said Abe.  
Christian and Adrian changed then hugged everybody.

"Wait, is this girl a strigoi?" Asked Dimitri.

"Not exactly." Adrian smirked. Then he disappeared through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adrian's point of view: chapter 2  
**_  
Christian and I arrived at the club entrance. It was dark, cold and misty outside.  
"You ready Ozera?" I asked.  
"Yep. Ready Ivashkov?" He smirked. I shook his hand then said sincerely,  
"If anything happens to either of us, it was nice knowing you." He smiled then said the same to me.

I approached a figure with red eyes with Christian slightly behind me. The strigoi was huge and was a look out or guard to the club.

"Adrian Ivashkov. It's been a long time. Suicidal or want to join perhaps. I would be happy to turn you." The strigoi smirked.

"Tyler. It has been a while. Sadly I have to decline your offer. And hopefully no one dies tonight. You were all at one time one of us. I would appreciate some patience on the subject." I said with my usual charm.  
"Fine. You should realize how lucky you are Adrian. My patience, and Tessa are the only reason no one has ever killed you down here. Who's you friend? He looks familiar." Tyler Asked venom dripping on every word.

"Christian Ozera." Christian boldly spoke.  
"Ah. Yes I knew your parents. Planning on joining us someday hopefully. I'll make sure you boys don't get killed tonight. Ozera keep your fire to yourself."

"I need to see Tessa tonight. She's here right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep she's here as usual. I don't know if she wants to see you." He answered.

"Look I came to see her and I'm going to see her. You can't go in and ask her because someone will kill us out here. If I'm dead it would do no one good and she would be pissed." I snapped getting dangerously annoyed. I realized my attitude just got me in shit when Tyler's eyes snapped at me.

"How about you take us in to her and if she doesn't want to see us we will leave and if she does great. It wouldn't kill, sorry that was the wrong word to use, I mean it wouldn't disturb anyone just to try." Christian said a little less confident than before. I gave him a thankful face because Tyler forgot about my attitude.

"Fine. Follow me. Adrian your still an ass. Try anything I will kill you." Tyler smirked. We followed him into the dark club. Besides the fact that this club was death it was the coolest club I have ever been in. I couldn't see Tyler anymore and I panicked. I turned around and saw a familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Hello Adrian." Tessa said seductively. (I changed her name) She had a tight black, short dress on with rips down her sides showing her tan thin body. She reached up and brought her lips to mine. It took all my energy to stay focused and remember the reason I was here. I pulled back.

"Hey. I have to talk to you now and its important." I cut to the point. Her face grew serious.

"We can't talk here." She said softly than kissed me again. She whispered in my ear, "They are watching us. It is not safe to talk here." Red piercing eyes were looking at us.

This time I kissed her hard.

"Then come home with me." I said seductively. She nodded than grabbed my hand and Christians and led us outside the club. There was a long moment of silence when we were walking down the street.

"So how do you two know each other." Christian asked awkwardly.  
"Since we were fourteen. It's a long story, I'll tell it when we get back to everyone." I answered fast.

We got back and were standing outside of the wards that protected the house.  
"Can we go in?" Asked Christian.

"You go in and explain to everyone that we are alive. We will be right in, I'll explain everything later." I said knowing what was going to happen. Christian hesitated then went inside.

"You don't have to do this. It's not worth the pain." I whispered. She shook her head.  
"Just hold my hand, don't leave me." Tessa said with fear in her voice. I took her hand and helped her step forward over the stakes.

Tessa imediantly fell to the ground in pain. I caught her in my arms and kissed her hard silencing the screams. I saw tears running down her beautiful face. The stakes kept Strigoi out and if they jumped over it would kill them. Tessa wasn't a strigoi but she was a mori, damphire or human either.

Tessa's pain stopped and I sighed in relief. I felt sick when I saw her like this. I held her in my arms sitting on the ground until she calmed down. I kissed her gently and swept her up in my arms. I carried her bridal style to the door.

I looked at her and saw her eyes were a deep red.


End file.
